


Are You Questioning My Authority?!

by HowMiseryLovedMe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Giraffe, Corruption, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/F, Femdom, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Jasper has PTSD, Look shes big so its like three fingers for a human, Mental Breakdown, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fisting, Yellow Diamond Is Large And In Charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowMiseryLovedMe/pseuds/HowMiseryLovedMe
Summary: You find yourself on some crazy contraption in the middle of space. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

It's been days. Or has it? You open your heavy eyes. You feel a little discombobulated as you look around. Everything seemed... Otherworldly. Upon further inspection you discover that you are in a small section of whatever this was. It was definitely moving. A car maybe? A van? Who knows. You see someone walk past you. It had light green hair in the shape of a triangle. Comical. You chuckle at the funny looking alien. Wait, alien? Shit. This definitely wasn't a van. You start to panic and pace around your little enclosure. How would you ever get back home? Your parents must be worried sick. You long for your comfortable bed. As you start to reminisce, you hear a loud bang. 

"Get up!" A large striped alien with a gemstone for a nose stared you down. You quickly stand up. Damn, she was hot. You blush a bit as she presses a button, which makes the barrier fade away. She grabs your small wrist and yanks you over to her side. She sure was strong. Its not like you were heavy or anything, but still. 

"Yellow Diamond would like to see you." She growls. Yellow Diamond? Was that her leader?

"I'd rather YOU see me." You smirk.

"Shut up, brat." She snarls at you. She's not very nice. You find  little sliver of confidence somewhere.

"Sounds like you need a stress reliever." You say suggestively. "Maybe I could help with that." 

"I know what you're trying to do, human. I will not partake in your 'activities'. Gems do not need it, and Gems do not /do/ that. Anyone that does is severely ridiculed." She says without missing a step. Hmmm. Sounds like she never 'partook in activities'. You'll change her mind one day. 

You walk quicker to try and keep up with the tall gem's stride. She leads you through many twists and turns until FINALLY, she stops at a very large room. She knocks on the massive door. A beautiful voice says "Come in.". She opens the door. The room was all yellow with a very large someone sitting in a very large throne, typing on some weird computer thing. The striped gem lets go of you.

"Yellow Diamond, I brought the personal assistant you asked for." She makes some weird hand gesture. The striped gem looked intimidated, but tried to stay collected. "Yellow Diamond" must be scary if the toughest gem alien you've ever seen is nervous. Then who you assume is Yellow Diamond turns around. And boy is she stunning. Her eyes were piercing, and her eyeliner was perfect. She had a chiseled jawline, but her neck was rather long. It gave her a more alien like apperance. You also noticed that she was wearing tall black boots with at least a five inch heel. Beautiful. You could see why Jasper was so anxious. 

"Thank you Jasper. Now go check on the others." She shoos Jasper away and then looks at you. You notice her pupils were shaped like diamonds. Unique.

"So you're my personal assistant." Her voice is smooth but with an authoritative undertone. Fucking sinful.

"I don't know. I was dragged here. I'm not even from here." You explain. Yellow Diamond smirks.   
"Do you know what this job entails?" She asks. You shake your head. 

"First of all, what is your name, human?"

"(Y-y/n...)" You find yourself getting flustered at the thought of being her "personal assistant". But it was probably just cleaning toilets (do they even use toilets?) and other menial tasks.

"Well, (y/n)," Yellow Diamond stands up. She must be 7 feet tall or more. Jesus.

"Your first duty will be to follow me." You follow her like a puppy. You end up at a huge bedroom. You smile to yourself. Bedroom. Yellow Diamond sits on the bed and points to a tall wooden chair for you to sit on. You turn it around and you have to climb to get on the chair. You expected Yellow to laugh, but she was silent. Now its much easier to look at her. She sits up straight and looks down at you. It makes you feel small.

"This is my personal room. It will be temporary, as this is only a ship. You should feel honored to be in here. You'll be in here quite a bit." She has a small smile on her face. Yellow Diamond is not one to show very many emotions. You kinda want to change that. 

"Doing what?" You bravely ask. Yellow shifts so now she is laying on the bed, propping herself up with her arm. Her armor phases away and instantly changes into a dress that you would call "business casual". It was a lighter shade of yellow than her skin, and it was sleeveless. However, the front didn't exactly do its job of "holding everything together". Her cleavage was slightly spilling out of the front. You think that was intentional. But other than that (not that you were complaining) it fit her like a glove. You sit in stunned silence. 

"I would like you to come here." She says soothingly. You obediently follow her order and stand next to the bed. You had to take in how large she was. She was three heads taller than you, even without the heels.

"Silly human." Yellow picks you up as if you were a doll and places you on her bed. Kinky.   
Then she puts her arm around you.  
She sits you on her lap. You are excited as to what might happen. Or, what will happen. Yellow kisses your lips very softly. You smile at her. You didn't want her to know how nervous you are.

"You ready to start?" she whispers in your ear. 

"I don't know." you blurt out, but not too loud.

"I'll take that as a yes." There is a sound of a lock clicking. You gulp. Yellow kisses you again, but this time with more pressure. Her lips were softer than you expected. She puts her right hand on your waist and it almost completely covers your small frame. She goes in for another kiss, this time she licks your lips as she does it. You lick her lips right back, and that led to a full on make out session. You hear that same sound that changed Yellow's clothes the first time. You put your hand on her shoulder and you only feel a small strap. She wasn't wearing her dress anymore. You open your eyes and break the kiss to get some air. Yellow cuddles you, bringing you closer to her. That made your head go right up to her breasts. She smiles cheekily. You blush and look away. Of course, Yellow puts her hand on your chin and brings you right back.

"Don't be shy, how about I tell you what to do to me?" Yellow says provocatively. You nod quickly. She takes your top and bra off. She looks pleased. 

"Alright honey, I want you to take my top off and feel around there." Yellow kisses your head. You try to reach to unclasp her bra, but your arms were too short. Yellow chuckles and does it for you. Her breasts immediately spilled out across her chest. Impressive. You put your hands on both of them. They were soft, but rather heavy. Each one was about as big as your head. You blush.

"What, have you never pleased a lady before?" Yellow looks down at you like you're a piece of meat. You shake your head. Yellow took your hands and put them on herself. She made your hands feel around. You smile nervously. You could've sworn it felt like velvet. Soft and supple. Yellow guides your hands to her nipples. They were perfectly pink and already starting to harden under your fingers.   
Yellow bites her lip and puts her hands to her sides, letting you take control. You do so, sucking on one of the hard pink buds. Yellow lets out a small breath of satisfaction. 

"That's it (y/n)... Keep doing that." She sounded stoic. You decided to mess with her a bit. You took your mouth off and looked at your new mistress. 

"How about you make some pretty noises for me?" You smile cheekily.   
"How about you shut up and do what you're supposed to?" Yellow snaps back. Ouch. You try again. 

"Aw, but you have to rule over all these aliens. Take a break." You play with her nipple as she speaks. 

"I was made to rule over these 'aliens'. Now do what you're told or I'll spank you." That was a good idea. Who says you have to follow her rules?

"Spank me?" You stand up so you're looking down at her.

"You little bitch." Yellow growls. She takes you by the waist and slams you face first into the bed. She gets up, puts on her bra, and looks through a storage closet. She takes out a large paddle. Yikes.

"Put your ass in the air." She commands. You surprisingly do as you're told. Yellow Diamond sure was hotter when she was angry. She starts by slapping you with her hand to test the waters.   
"This is what you're going to get if I see you flirting with that Jasper again." Yellow brings the paddle to your ass with a loud slap. Ouch. Wait, how did she know? But you did have a crush on "that Jasper". Maybe you'll flirt with her just to piss your mistress off. She spanks you with the paddle. 

"You WILL submit to me, got it, bitch?" Yellow snarled. You put your head between your arms. Yellow laughs and goes back to that closet. This time, she takes out a collar and leash. So you were a dog now. Great. Yellow puts the collar on you. 

"Put those stupid clothes on." You were just getting to the best part! You huff and find your clothes. Yellow phases on her... Armor? Whatever, at least she had those same boots on. She clips that leash on your collar. You feel humiliated. You guess that was the whole purpose.

"I just remembered that I have to work on gem evaluations. I expect you to please me while I work. There will be Gems coming in and out. Behave." She tugs at the leash. You make a small gagging sound. 

"Yes, Yellow Diamond." You choke out.

"That's Mistress to you." Yellow doesn't even look at you as she struts down the long hallway. Then you both get to the big room that you met her in. She sits down and unlocks her computer thing.

"Mistress, I'm hungry." You complain. Wow, that was humiliating. You want to go home and fade away.

"Oh, that's right, you need to eat. There's some Amethysts that eat earth food. I will get you some when I am done. Get under the desk." You do as instructed. You were covered on all sides. Clever. Soon, you hear someone come in. 

"Good evening, My Diamond. Peridot Facet 2F5L, Cut 5XG reporting." You see from a small crack that this was Triangle Hair. She was doing that hand gesture. Must be a salute of sorts.  Yellow phases off the bottom half of her armor, exposing her wet pussy. It was yellow with a nice pink tint. You can see that she was starting to get wet. Hot. You watch as Peridot talks about her "mission to Earth". You wish you've seen her. However, Yellow Diamond is not happy. She kicks you, probably to let you know that you should get going. So you do. You start off slow, licking around her folds.  You like how smooth it is. You pace your tongue flat against her pussy, making Yellow falter her speech a bit, and Peridot looks genuinely surprised. You go back to your work. You make zig zag lines across her dripping wet pussy. before dipping your tongue inside, really tasting her.  You've been at it for a bit when she kicks you away. Weird, you don't believe she came yet. She'd probably crack that stoic façade if she did. Peridot leaves, oblivious to what was going on right next to her.  
"Finish." Yellow says to you. You  and Yellow comes rather intensely. You hear her sigh in pleasure. You wonder what she looked like up there. Maybe her face was all red. That would be nice.

"Good job." You earn a pat on the head. You smile, face dripping wet and all. Yellow moves her chair back and you finally get to see her face. She looked a lot calmer. She brings you up to her lap and kisses you. You grind onto her lap indicating you want her to please you.

"Not now. I still have more evaluations to do." Yellow types on the computer with her left hand while she holds you with her right. You whine and grind on her hand. 

"My next evaluation is in five minutes. You can handle that."

"It won't take that long, please. Besides, they take forever." You beg your mistress.

"You. Can. Wait." She snaps at you. There was a knock on the door. Yellow pushes you to the side. 

"Sit." she harshly whispers. You sit down. She phases her bottom armor back on.

"Come in." Yellow says in that same boss like voice. The gem lets herself in. Jasper.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gets an evaluation. And we meet Peridot!

You look at her with wide eyes.  
"Good evening, Jasper Facet 1B38, Cut 2RC reporting." Jasper does the salute. She looks at you for a second. You smile at her. 

"I would appreciate it if you called me your diamond for once. You think you're the only one that misses Pink? You're with me now. So get your head out of your ass and face reality." Yellow scrunches her face a bit and types on the computer. Ouch. So Jasper lost her old leader. That must hurt. 

"Y-yes My Diamond." Jasper looks down at her feet. Yellow turns her chair so its harder for you to look at her. You crouch down to see her instead. She looks at you again and you lick your lips at her. She bites her lip and looks up at her superior. It's working.

"This says that you are behind schedule with your Gem statuses. Please stop slacking off. You are the best Quartz we have, and I cannot afford to shatter you." Jasper surprisingly doesn't look very pleased at the compliment. In fact, she looks rather sullen. You smile and give her the thumbs up. She looks at you with a sad smile.

"I will do better... My Diamond." Jasper forces the last words out. You're a bit worried about her.

"Thank you. Now go. I have important business to attend to. And stop staring at my assistant. She is not yours." Yellow turns around. After Jasper leaves and shuts the door, she stands up. You move out of the way. She stands in silence for what seemed like an hour. Then she glares at you.

"What did I tell you, about flirting with Jasper?" Yellow says angrily. You stand up and try to explain.

"No no, sit down." She pushes your head down.

"Ok, I flirted with her for a bit, you can't really blame me she's pretty hot, but she looked sad, so I tried to encourage her. I don't want to see hot girls sad." You explain. Yellow is not satisfied with your argument.

"You are NOT to flirt with her, and every conversation you have with her from now on will be monitored. Either by me, or hidden cameras. Is that clear?"

"Yes..." you sigh.

"Yes, what?" Yellow slams you down with her boot.

"Yes, mistress." You utterly despise that word.

"Thank you." She lifts her boot off of you. She then phases into that same dress as before, except there was less cleavage showing. You look at her in awe.

"How do you do that? Change clothes instantly?" You ask your superior.

"It's not that hard. Now, I will be going out tonight, since we are back on Homeworld. I expect only the best behavior out of you. You will be notified when there will be a half hour until I get back. Someone will escort you to my temple. That is when you get ready for my arrival. I will pick out clothes for you to wear, and you must have them on when I get back. Get my bath ready, and make sure it is nice and hot. There are cameras everywhere, so no funny business." Yellow says to you. That's not fair.  

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your concern. I will let you roam around the ship, but do not touch the technology. Of course, I will see every move you make and every conversation you have. Go, I have important matters to partake in." Yellow shoos you away. You go off to explore this strange contraption. You hope to see Jasper around. You see various Gems imprisoned in the same enclosure you were in a few hours ago. You feel bad for them. But you're looking for Jasper. So you look around some more. The collar was bothering you, so you take it off. Bad idea. You turn a corner and lo and behold, an angry Yellow Diamond is standing there with her arms crossed. She grabs your wrist and takes you to a secluded location. That Peridot from before is watching you with wide eyes as Yellow takes you away. Humiliating. You get there and she makes you sit.

"Never, under any circumstances, are you to take the collar off unless I tell you to. It shows your place, and quite frankly I think it looks good on you. I was going to let you in the bath with me when I got back, but you've shown me that you don't deserve a reward." Yellow tuts. You look down in embarassment.

"Put it on." she orders. You do as you're told. She shoos you away again and goes back to getting ready. You both go back out and see the Peridot again. She looks scared of you.

"Hey, sorry about that whole thing. I just got here and she takes me in and... I don't know. She makes me wear this." You say to the scared green Gem.

"You're her personal assistant, aren't you?" Peridot says timidly. "That's one of the highest ranking positions. I shouldn't even be talking to you. I'm sorry." Peridot starts to walk away.

"Wait! I want to talk to you!" You say. Peridot looks back at you, shocked. Jesus. You're just a human, and she's treating you like you're royalty.

"W-what? Me?"

"Yes you! You're cool, you got triangle hair. That's awesome. I'm not Yellow Diamond or whatever. I'm (y/n)." You explain. Peridot looks a bit calmer. 

"Hello, (y/n)..." Peridot looks away. "I'm Peridot Facet 2F5L, Cut 5XG." She is still looking away. You couldn't tell her that you knew her from the evaluation. 

"Wow, what a mouthful. I'll just call you Peridot, or Peri for short." You smile.

"That, that means a lot to me." Peridot blushes. Heh. Cute.

"No problem. You're one of a kind to me." You wink at her.  
"By the way, do you know Jasper? I'm looking for her." You say.

"Which one?" Peridot looks puzzled.

"Wait, there's more than one?" It's your turn to look puzzled.

"Yes, there are at least fifty. There's also about three hundred Peridots in Homeworld." Peridot explains. Shit. Okay. You try to explain.

"Well she's really big, shes got a gemstone for a nose, likes pink diamonds... I think. Yellow said something about pink."

"Pink Diamond? Oh yes, she was shattered by one of the rebels. There's only one that was under her rule. Follow me." You found it funny how Peridot looked so wide eyed when you mentioned Yellow Diamond so casually. Interesting. You follow your new friend. After a little bit, you finally get to her. She's just walking around, you assume thinking of something to do. She looks angry. You gulp.

"Good luck." Peridot whispers.

"Thanks Peri." You whisper back. Peridot smiles and walks away. Jasper looks at you.

"You? What do you want?" Yikes. Someone's not a happy camper. You try not to look nervous.

"I want to talk to you. Get to know you." You smile nervously. Jasper turns to face you. She looked like she could knock you out cold.

"What I've been through, you don't want to get to know me." She squints at you.

"Sure I do. I haven't had the best past either. People always expect so much of me, and I feel like a failure because I don't live up to their expectations. People took advantage of me, it was pretty shitty." You look down. Jasper grabs you and goes to another secluded area. They sure like grabbing you here. She sits in a corner facing you. Jasper looks at you with sad eyes. She doesn't say anything. You don't pressure her to speak. But she does.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's backstory, and preparing for your mistress.

"Don't even try to sympathize with me. You don't know me, I have been around since your ancestors were alive. I have been fighting ever since I was MADE!" Jasper punches the wall behind her. You flinch.  
"Everything I live for is gone! Do you hear me?!" She sounds broken. You move a bit closer to her.  
"I- I'm so sorry this happened to you-"  
"Don't say shit just to make me feel better! You don't care! No one does! Everyone expects me to be perfect, and you know what?! I can't do it anymore! I'm tired of living this hollow, hopeless life! I- I'm gonna shatter myself!" Jasper starts to cry. You reach out and hug her while she sobs into your shirt. She hugs you back, albeit a little too tight.  
"That's not the answer. Please, don't ever hurt yourself. I'm here for you, I care about you. No one is perfect, and I know you miss your Diamond. She's here in spirit, and she's so, so proud of you for fighting. She loves you just the way you are." You pat her back, at least, what you can reach. Jasper slows down her sobbing. 

"D- don't tell a single soul about this. No one can know I'm... Weak." Jasper looks you in the eyes.

"It's okay to show emotion. It shows you're strong. Everyone has them." You look her in the eyes as well and smile.

"Thanks... Wait, what's your name?" She asks you.

"(Y/n). Don't wear it out." You laugh.  Jasper chuckles a bit.

"(Y/n). That's a nice name. I liked talking to you. It made me feel a lot better." Jasper smiles. You smile back and you both exit the room, back in sight of the cameras. Jasper really was beautiful, even when her face was all puffy from crying. But you also liked Peridot a bit too. You think about how angry your mistress would be if she walked in on you with one of them. Or both of them. She would be pissed. You smirk to yourself. You see Peridot in the distance.

"Hey Peri!" you call out. She turns around and looks at you rather funny.

"Who the hell are you? What's that name for? And what's that thing on your neck?" Not Your Peridot asks you.  
"Whoops. You're the wrong Peridot. And Yellow Diamond makes me wear this. I'm so sorry!" You hurriedly walk away as Not Your Peridot looks at you confused, muttering "Silly humans." You walk some more. Next, you see a different Peridot on a computer. You cross your fingers.

"Hey Peri!" You call out again. This Peridot looks at you and smiles. Score.

"Hey (y/n)!" she says happily. You smile at her enthusiasm. 

"Ha, this other Peridot looked at me like I had five heads. I thought she was you!" You joke. Peridot laughs.

I wish I could've seen her face!" Peridot laughs some more. You blush a bit. 

"Hey, I got a question. Yellow Diamond said she was gonna go out. Do you know where she is?"

"Well, you would know more than I do. You're her right hand."

"She said it was none of my concern."

"Well, rumor has it that she goes out and gets blackout drunk every Friday. But that's just a rumor. I honestly doubt that she would do such a depraved activity. She's absolutely flawless!" Peridot looks up and smiles. You think about her calling you a "bitch" and making you wear this godforsaken collar. But if she could do such a "depraved activity", so can you. It will take time, however. You look at Peridot, oblivious to your thoughts.

"Hey Peri, I have an idea." You lean on the desk, arms touching.  
"W-what's that?"

"I wanna hang out with you. Show you what I do for fun. And no, we're not gonna fuck. But you might want to." You get up to her face. "See, I'm gonna see if someone can get me some "stuff" from Earth. You'll love it."

"What kind of stuff?" Peridot looks nervous.

"You'll see." You smile evilly. Peridot gulps. You had plans to get your new friend high. You were sure that Peridot would love it. Suddenly, someone comes up to you. You look to see it was someone all yellow, like Yellow Diamond, but a lot smaller.

"Come with me. Yellow Diamond will be at the temple in an hour." She says. Ugh, that's a half hour earlier than what Yellow said!

"Fine. Bye Peri. See you around." You look at her until you can't see her anymore. The small yellow Gem brings you to a large circular pad. You both stand on it, and BAM! You were both in the temple. This thing was more like a castle. It was golden with very intricate designs. You are in awe.

"I will stand at the front entrance. Go follow your instructions." The yellow Gem points at you. Rude. You walk through many halls until you find the massive bedroom. This one was huge, so much bigger than the one on the... Ship? Whatever. The bed had a beautiful golden canopy with jewels hanging all around. There was a box on the bed. You climb to get it but fall as you grab it. When you get your bearings,  you open the box. Red lace. You cringe. You'd rather have a tshirt and sweatpants.  You take it out and lay it on the floor. A lingerie set. Great. Also in the box were... Ears?  Bunny ears? You scoff at them. The last thing in the box was small and fluffy. This looked cute. You pick it up and- oh. Oh. There was a funny looking end attatched to the fuzz ball. Fan fucking tastic. Yellow Diamond gave you a butt plug. You also see that there was a little bottle of lube with it. You sigh. This won't be fun. You take off all your clothes and put them in a corner. You start with the plug. You put  generous amount of lube on it and push it in. It hurts, but only a bit. It's all the way in before you know it. That kinda felt nice. You put on the panties and see that there's a hole for said tail. Clever. Next is the bra. That goes on with ease. You put the ears on and look in the full length mirror. So humiliating. Why does she always torture you like this?

"Thirty more minutes!" the yellow Gem calls out. Fuck. You go into the bathroom to get her bath ready. The tub was the size of  a small swimming pool. You run the water and look for some bubbles to put in. There's a wide array of bath bombs and shampoos. You get out some bubbles and put a bit in. You wish you could go in. If what Peridot said was true, you might be able to.


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My, how the tables have turned! (Ft. Better paragraph formatting)

Man, this tub was taking forever to fill up. You feel the plug rub up against you. Interesting. You start to walk up the hall when you hear a large door. Shit. She's here. You panic. You hear some chit chat from the front. You go into the bedroom and sit on the bed. About a minute later, Yellow comes in with the other Gem with her. She looked wasted. You can't wait to tell Peridot that the rumor is true! You notice that the yellow Gem left.  
"I see you got that costume on. It looks sooo good on you." Yellow gets on top of you. You could see that she still has traces of makeup on. You wish you saw her before she left.  
"I got your bath ready like you said. You should take it before it gets cold." You say as she's licking your neck. Yellow stands up.

"I suppose I could, it's a shame that you were being so naughty earlier, I'd love for you to come in with me." Yellow goes into the bathroom. You follow suit. She makes a big deal about phasing off her clothes. You can't help but stare. She gets in the tub ever so provocatively, so you see every inch of her. Wow.  
"Homeworld to (y/n), get me two pink bath bombs." You snap out of your little world and (great, you have to bend down) you get the said items.  
"Put them in." You try not to stare as you drop them in. But you fail anyway. Yellow smiles at you.  
"If only you weren't such a bad little girl, you could be making out with me." Yellow tuts. Oh, you'll show her. You undress just as she did, and you get on top of her, enjoying how soft and slippery she is.  
"You're not supposed to-mmph!" You cut her off by kissing her. The sober Yellow Diamomd would not allow this. But drunk Yellow Diamond was like putty in your hands. You take advantage of this rare opportunity. You make out with her while she plays with your ass. She moves the plug around, sending jolts of pleasure up your spine.  You stop for a breath and look at her.  
"Bad idea not letting me in, huh?" You smirk.  
"Just- just touch me." Yellow breathes. You take it up a notch.  
"How about you touch me? You had your fun." You put your hand on one of her breasts.  
"Yes, (y/n)." She rubs your crotch. You know what they say, drunk actions speak sober thoughts. She starts to slide a finger inside of you. It feels fantastic along with the plug.  
"Hold on baby." She takes her finger out and gets out of the tub, pushing you off. Damn. She puts a towel on and leaves.  
"Pearl, get me some vodka. It's not a fun night without it!" You hear Yellow say.  You hear someone else sigh along with some footsteps. After a minute, Yellow comes back in with four bottles of Smirnoff.  
"This is all mine! Now, let's go on the bed." Good, you don't like alcohol anyway. You drain the tub for your mistress and she picks you up and takes you to the connecting bedroom. Yellow places you on the bed and phases on some lingerie. Hot. She opens the first bottle of Smirnoff and takes a large swig. Then she lays so that her upper body is propped up by the pillows.  
"Get- get on top of me." Yellow hiccups. You sit on her. You lean down to kiss her again. She tastes like alcohol, but you can't bring yourself to care.  Not when she's submitting to you.  
"Touch me." You order. She does just that, sliding a finger inside of you once more. It was almost enough, but not quite.  
"Come on, that's the best you can do? Fill me up or I'll spank you." You smile. She reaches for another swig of vodka.  
"Yes, mistress." Yellow moans. You are never going to forget that. She puts another finger in you, causing you to moan.  She blushes at the sound. "Fuck yourself on my fingers baby." Yellow says breathily.  
"You don't tell me what to do. You fuck me with your fingers. Got that?" You lightly pinch one of her nipples. You enjoy the gasp she makes.  
"Okay, mistress." You love hearing her say that word, it's so satisfying.  Yellow starts a rhythm with her fingers, going in and out.  Delightful. You take off the bunny ears and place them on her. You lick your lips. A bright idea popped in your head.

"You're gonna wear this, you little bitch. It shows your place, and honestly I think it looks good on you." You unbuckle the collar, moaning when Yellow does a particularly hard thrust with her hand. You put it on her with one hand, using the other to prop yourself up. You take in how submissive she looks. She's gonna flip her shit the next morning. But you don't care.

"Faster, my pet." You try out a new word. Yellow seems to respond positively as she bites her lip and thrusts faster. You relish in the feeling. She feels so nice. You feel yourself getting ready to come.

"Harder, faster, not much longer now." Yellow does as she's told You feel your orgasm shoot through you. So nice. Yellow slows down. She probably knows you're sensitive.

"Take them out." You order. Yellow takes her fingers out and licks them. Sinful. You get off the bed as Yellow takes a drink.

"I believe now you can have a bit of fun. Take your clothes off." Yellow phases her lingerie off, looking at you with the most submissive look you have ever seen. Peridot will be in for a treat tomorrow. You wish you could take a picture of this moment.

"Let's see what's in this closet of yours." You open the closet to reveal a bunch of sex toys. Yellow Diamond sure was kinky.

"P-pick whatever you w-want." Yellow hiccups. You notice that she already finished the first bottle. That was fast. 

"Oh I know, you don't have to tell me." You say casually. You see a nice long vibrator, rope, a ball gag, and a spreader bar. Yellow looks at you with wide eyes. You put the toys on the bed. You climb on the bed and grab the rope. You kneel next to your pet.

"Arms up." Yellow takes a drink before doing as she's told.

"So desperate for your vodka, aren't you?" You tie Yellow's wrists to the wooden part of the bed. You take out the plug and throw it on the floor. It was getting uncomfortable. Then you reach over to get the ball gag. You pet Yellow's face.

"Open." Yellow opens her mouth. God, this is so hot. You place the ball gag in and secure it in the back. Perfect. You then get the spreader bar and put her ankles in them. You get off the bed.

"Look at you. So needy. I knew you fucking loved this. Alcohol really does get the best out of someone. " You take your phone out and take a few pictures. For Peridot. And you, of course.  Finally, you use the vibrator. You tease her entrance by moving the vibrator all around, without turning it on. Yellow makes a gargled noise.

"I didn't even put it in, and look how wet you are. Slut. That's all you are. Why else would you have these toys? You are a dirty whore." Yellow moans. You push the toy in ever so slightly, just so the tip is inside. You play with her clit with the pad of your thumb.  Yellow's making these beautiful noises as you tease her. She drools a bit, as she's unable to swallow. You let her do it, since you don't have a towel on hand. Slowly, you put the vibrator all the way in, earning a long moan from Yellow. Beautiful. Then you flick the vibrator on. Another strangled moan comes out from your pet. You leave it in there as you take out the ball gag.

"I wanna hear every pretty little noise you make. All the ones you never made before cause your precious pride got in the way."  
You have another idea. You get your phone out again and open the camera app. You switch it to video and turn the phone face down. 

"Okay, just- just fuck me, please." Yellow tries to egg you on, but you're not having it.  
"Look at you. You want this inside of you baby?" You take the vibe out. Then you pick the phone up and face her.

"Tell everyone how bad you want this, pet." you say to the camera.

"I-I need this, please."

"Need what?"

"Fuck me, mistress." Yellow moans. Perfect. You slide the toy inside her once again.

"Beautiful." You prop the phone on a pillow and start fucking her with the toy. She's so slick that it slides with ease.

"Please, please, harder, I can take it." Yellow moans under you. You continue at the same speed.

"Tonight, I make the rules, not you." You slam the toy in as hard as you can. Yellow makes a delightful yelp. You move the toy inside her.

"You ready, little bitch?" You say.

"Yes please, I can't take this anymore."

"Yes, what?" You stop moving the vibrator.

"Ah! Yes, mistress!" Every sentence is like a plead. You relish in it.

"Good job." You pound the toy inside of her. Yellow makes the most obscene moans you've ever heard.  She squirms delightfully.

"Don't stop! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

"Do it." Yellow screams as she comes all over the toy and your hand. You slow down and turn the toy off. Then you untie the rope. Yellow's wrists were rubbed raw. You stop the video and sit on her. She moves so she is on her back.

"Lick." You sit on her face. She licks you out, and it doesn't take very long before you come on her face. You get off and lay next to her.

"Take a shower with me baby." You stop the video and put your phone in your pants pocket. Yellow takes another bottle and then picks you up and takes you to the shower.

The shower was rather uneventful. You take your clothes and put them on, while Yellow passes out on the bed. You get onto the bed and cuddle with her.


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

It's the morning after. Yellow is still out cold. You decide to take a walk around the house. The yellow Gem was still there. Nice.

"Hey you!" You smile at her.

"It's Pearl, not 'you'." She says snottily.

"Okay, Pearl. Can you get me food? I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Yes (y/n). There is a place that serves all kinds of human food, I'll bring you some." Pearl leaves to get you food. You smile.

"(Y/N)?!" You hear a thunderous voice from the bedroom. She's up, she's sober, and she's pissed. Uh oh. You gulp. She already had her armor on.

"WHY WAS YOUR COLLAR ON ME?!" Yellow Diamond roars. Yikes. How do you explain something like that? She comes over to you. She already has the collar off and thrown at you. 

"Listen here, bitch, you do NOT take advantage of me. I will lock you in one of my rooms for the day. How dare you disrespect your mistress?!"

"I wanna see Peridot!" You argue.

"You think you're going to see her after what you did to me?! I saw the bedroom footage. How dare you?!"  Yellow Diamond puts her foot on you.

"You wanted it." You say timidly.

"Get out. You do not deserve to be in here. I will notify someone when I want you back here. Leave!" Yellow kicks you. You put the collar in your pocket. Pearl was standing in the corner with... McDonalds! And lots of it! As you leave, you thank her and take the two bags of food. She gives you a sympathetic look as she opens the door to let you out. You eat a few fries and begin the search for Peridot. But the thing is, there were so many Peridots around here.

"(Y/n)!" You hear someone call your name. You look over your shoulder. It was Jasper!

"Hey!" You walk up to her and hug her.

"I didn't think you could walk around like this." Jasper is still smiling. Cute. 

"Okay, I'll tell you the story. I'm only gonna tell you and my friend Peridot."

"Facet 2F5L, Cut 5XG?" she asks.   
"I think so. Yeah. Her. I call her Peridot. But first, we need to go to somewhere private."

"Peridot's my friend too. I'll contact her, she'd love to hang out with us. Besides, I can't wait to hear this story!" You laugh as Jasper gets all excited. She contacts Peridot from this small yellow box. Peridot is over within minutes. That was fast.

"H- hey guys! I didn't know you two were actually friends." You can feel the awkwardness coming from Peridot. You reach in and grab a cheeseburger. Jasper whispers something to her, and it makes it even worse. She looks like a nervous blushing wreck.

"So how about my place?" Jasper offers. You both nod and start to walk over there. Its not long until you get there. Its about the size of your old house. Jasper lets you both in. It isn't that messy. You would think Jasper was more messy. She guides you upstairs to her room. There was a king size bed, a tv, and a nightstand with a lamp on it. There were no posters whatsoever. It was... Plain. You three sit on Jasper's bed, with you in the middle. Somehow your charger and headphones were in your pocket. You plug the charger in the outlet and charge your phone.

"What is that?" Peridot looks at your phone.

"Its a phone, you've never seen one?" They both shake their heads.

"Now I know what those weird holes are." Jasper laughs. You and Peridot laugh as well.

"Okay guys, you can't tell a single soul about this. If anyone else knows, we could be in deep shit. But Peridot, do you remember the rumor that you told me about last night?" You smile.

"Yes! She would never do that!" Peridot gets all defensive. Wait until she sees this.

"Jasper, do you remember saying that no Gem would do such 'activities'?" You smile bigger.

"Yeah I do." Jasper smiles.

"Well on my phone, I have a picture that can dispel both of your rumors at the same time!" You're rather proud of yourself.  
They both look at you in anticipation.

"Look what I got your leader to do!" You show the picture to the both of them.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot falls off the bed.

"Is that really her?" Jasper looks shocked. She looks closer. "That is her!"

"Why would she do this?! I thought she was better than this!" Peridot motions to the phone.

"I got her to do this all by myself. Well, all that vodka she had helped too. I have a video. You wanna see?" Jasper nods. Peridot hides her face. You show Jasper the video. Peridot looks in after a bit.  It's funny, watching her be so flustered.

"I can't believe she would submit to her assistant like that! My Diamond, out of all Gems!" Peridot keeps ranting. Jasper just laughs.

"I knew that she wasn't as perfect as you think she is." Jasper taunts Peridot.

"That's gotta be fabricated!"

"You're in denial!"

"My Diamond!" Jasper laughs at Peridot's passion.

"Wait, Yellow Diamond does get drunk every Friday? Today is Saturday, so she did!" Jasper smiles evilly. You smile back. Peridot is still in denial. You munch on fries as she pretty much melts into a puddle.

"Hey Jasper, can I stay here for a bit? Yellow kicked me out this morning."

"Yeah sure. Actually, Peridot is staying with us! Right, Peridot?" Jasper smiles. Peridot just lets out a groan.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Jasper picks up Peridot with one of her very strong arms.

"Wait, she kicked you out? You're definitely coming back. Don't worry. Or do, whatever you prefer. And where's your collar?" Jasper asks.

"I won't worry. She's hot anyway. But not someone I'd want to be with for the rest of my life. The collar's in my pocket."

"To be honest, she is. But I'd never do something like that with her." Jasper motions to your phone.

"It's fun. Don't knock it till you try it." You wink. Peridot blushes, but you don't see it. Jasper does, but she doesn't say anything. You grab some chicken nuggets. 

"Why do you have all that food?" Peridot somehow regains her composure. 

"Pearl gave it to me. I guess she didn't know how much to buy." You laugh. Jasper runs out of the room.

"Jasper?!" You get up. 

"Don't go after her. She's having a... Moment. She thinks Pink Diamond is there sometimes. You know about that?" You nod solemnly. 

"I think I can help her." You run to find Jasper. You see her in a corner, kneeling and sobbing.


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is really upset. Like, /really/ upset. But she gets happy at the end don't worry

You're scared to approach her. She seems really upset. But you have experience with this.

"Jasper?" You stay back.

"My Diamond?" Jasper looks at you. You want to hug her, but you know she might attack you if you do.

"No, it's (y/n). Look at me."

"Don't hurt my Diamond!" Jasper turns to face you, ready to fight. You try not to look scared.

"I won't hurt her. Trust me. She's safe, okay? You're right here. You're in your house with me and Peridot, having a fun time. Your friends who love and care for you."

"Stay out of this Rose!" You don't have time to wonder who she is. Jasper phased on a helmet. She looked terrifying. You back up farther. Jasper walks over to you. She doesn't look like herself. She has a crazed expression on her face. But you can't walk away. Not now.

"I'm (y/n), you're on Homeworld, you're in your house, okay? Rose isn't here." You grab a pillow off the couch.

"Here, hold this pillow." You hold out the pillow to Jasper. Jasper headbutts you, slamming you against the wall 50 feet back. She sure was powerful. You can't breathe. 

"Look at you Rose! Just one little hit sent you flying! I can't wait to shatter you!" Jasper picks out a knife out of a drawer. You try to scream, but nothing comes out.

"Finally! This is the end, Rose!" As she's about to stab you, you see a green flash. And then black.   
When you come to, you're in Jasper's bed. Breathing! You look out the window and see that it's evening. You were out for a while. You breathe deeply to get oxygen back into your lungs. You're too weak to get up, but you're hungry. You see Jasper in the distance. You hide under the blanket. Jasper senses movement and runs to your bedside.

"(Y/n)?" Jasper sounds concerned. She tests the waters by moving the blanket a bit. You curl up defensively. 

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)!!! Are you alright?!" You peek at her.

"Don't hurt me. I was trying to h-help." Your voice is weak. 

"I'm so sorry! That happens sometimes!" Jasper yells.

"W-where's Peridot?"  Jasper points to the nightstand. Peridot's gem was there.

"She saved you. I almost killed you. Gems come back. But not... When they're shattered." Jasper tries to hold back tears. Peridot didn't look shattered. You sigh in relief.   

I'm sorry (y/n)." Jasper kneels at the side of her bed. You flip around to face her.

"I don't know what that is. It just happens. I barely remember it afterwards." Jasper rushes.

"I think you have PTSD, Jasp. It's when you have very vivid flashbacks of traumatic events. You're a war veteran, from what I can see." You catch your breath.

"Yeah, I was fighting in the war on Earth against the Rebellion. 5,000 years ago. Rose Quartz was the leader. The one who shattered my Diamond." Jasper clenches her fists.

"Hey, that's over now." You pat her arm.

"Can I... Lay in bed with you?" Jasper asks nervously. "I wanna make you feel better." She scratches her neck. You know that Jasper isn't her flashbacks, but she was still powerful no matter what.

"I don't know." You look her in the eyes. You see worry and regret.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I do that, it just happens, I'm so-" There's a blinding white light and the room starts to shake.

"It's Peridot!" Jasper exclaims. The green gemstone floats upward. You watch in awe as the shape of Peridot forms for a bit, then finally finishes. Peridot falls to the ground.

"(Y/n), are you alright?" Peridot goes up to you.

"Peridot! You're alive!" You weakly hug her.

"Peridot, go get her something to eat. Find out what humans like and get it." Jasper orders. Peridot smiles at you, gives Jasper a look, and leaves the room. You look at Jasper for a minute.

"I'm so sorry, (y/n)."

"You can lay next to me if you want." You offer. Jasper looks significantly happier. She carefully crawls on the bed and lays next to you. You flip around again to look at her. Your head is the only thing peeking out. You're a little nervous at Jasper's close proximity. She sure was beautiful. You want to cuddle with her. But you don't.

"Hey, beautiful (y/n)." Jasper smiles nervously. Shit, she just called you beautiful. Oh my god. You smile back, also out of nervousness. 

"Hey." You didn't know what else to say. She really just called you beautiful? I mean, she was, but she almost killed you. 

"You think I'm beautiful?" Jasper asks you.

"Ever since you grabbed my wrist and dragged me to Yellow Diamond." You smile. Jasper chuckles. She inches closer to you. Her face was almost right up against yours. Your heart is beating fast, and you can feel it.

"You're even more stunning up close." Jasper mimics your pose. Is this even happening, or are you still passed out? Jasper doesn't think you're beautiful, right? Of course not. 

"Is it wrong, to say I have feelings for you?" Jasper asks. Feelings? She literally just tried to murder you because she thought you were some Rose girl. "But that isn't the real Jasper," you think. "But this one is! She loves you cause you care about her! So yes, she has feelings for you, even if she met you last week! She never had anyone care for her like you do!"

"(Y/n)?" Jasper snaps you out of your rambling thoughts. She looks a little sad. "I'm sorry I said anything. I don't have feelings for you, okay?" She flips around angrily, probably at herself.

"Jasper, I think I have feelings for you." You blurt out. She looks at you.   
"Really?" She sounds hopeful. You nod. She flips around again, this time smiling. 

"Yeah, I do. I mean, you're really strong, but you're also a sweetheart when you want to be. Like now. I like that." You admit. 

"I like that too. It's tiring being the big strong brute all the time. I just want someone I can be calm with." Jasper cuddles you. "That's not my whole personality, as some Gems think. There's a lot more to me than fighting." She rests her head on yours. Nice cleavage. You get your mind somewhere else and listen to your friend.

"I met Peridot the way I met you. I was upset and vented to someone I could trust. Except I've known her longer. I was her escort on a mission." Ha. Escort. You giggle. 

"What's so funny?" Jasper looks at you with understandable confusion.

"It's a human thing. Go on."

"So I had known her for a year. She never liked me, but we were together a lot. I guess I grew on her in the end, and now we're close friends." Jasper finishes. You smile at her.

"What is it now?" Jasper says confused.

"You're cute." You smile bigger. Jasper blushes.

"Cute? Not scary, mean, one-sided, or angry?" She looks away. 

"Nope. Cute." You move so that your forehead is up to hers. You hear the door open. You quickly move away from Jasper.

"(Y/n)! Here's food!" Peridot hands you a bag and a soda. It's Taco Bell. You appreciate the sentiment, but you'll be 300 pounds by next month if you keep this up. At least it's only one bag this time.

"Thanks Peri!" You smile. Peridot smiles back, but then looks at Jasper in the bed. 

"What? I'm trying to make her feel better." Jasper turns on her back and gives Peridot a look. 

"I just realized I have work to do. See you around!" Peridot runs out of the room. Jasper moves closer to you again.


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is a total savage.

"Hey~" Jasper licks her lips. You feel like she headbutted you in the chest. Again.

"Hi." You hide your face a bit.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Jasper cuddles you. You are trying really hard to not act on anything.

"Do, do you mind if I kiss you?" Jasper blushes. You freeze. Of course you didn't mind. But you didn't want to move this fast. Or did you? Your motto was "Live fast, die young" out of all things. And what about your mistress? Oh wait, she kicked you out. Fuck it, you needed this. 

"I don't mind." You look away. Oh, anxiety. Jasper moves your head with her hand. You're now facing her, foreheads touching. She's the one that leans in. It was hot and slow burning. Her lips were a lot plumper than Yellow's. You love it. You push your lips a bit more on Jasper. She's very responsive, grabbing some of your hair. After a minute, you let go to breathe.

"Wow..." You pant. Jasper smiles. 

"Was it good?" She asks you. 

"Yeah, it was really good." You smile back. Jasper kisses you again. In that moment, you hear a banging on the door. 

"Diamond Authority!" A voice yells. Fuck. 

"I don't want to leave you." Jasper gets up. You get up with her. 

"I don't want to either." You think of something.

"I'm gonna try and get you to come with me." You say. Jasper lights up. You grab your Taco Bell and Jasper's hand as you get to the door. Pearl was there.

"Yellow Diamond would like you back." She went back to being snotty, you guess. She looks at you and Jasper's hands and makes a disgusted face.

"She has the audacity to take me back after 12 hours? I'm only coming back if I can have Jasper with me and unmonitored time for ourselves." You get a little angry.

"Yellow Diamond specifically said just you, and 'not that Jasper she's getting too comfortable with.' Then she mumbled something about shattering her, but that's besides the point." Pearl gives Jasper a smug look. Jasper growls at her.

"You're just a Pearl! We don't have to take orders from you!" Jasper phases on her helmet. You back the hell away. 

"I-I'm Yellow Diamond's Pearl! The most important Pearl!"

"I'm staying with (y/n) or I'll shatter you AND your precious Diamond!" Jasper screams. Pearl slams the door and runs away. 

"You are angry. But still cute." You say. Jasper chuckles. 

"I need to protect the ones I l- I'm close with." She rubs your head. You smile. You hear another knock on the door.

"Diamond Authority." This voice was a lot calmer. A lot more... Bossy. Jasper goes to open the door while you hide behind the couch. Yellow Diamond. Shit. It's over now. 

"Where's my assistant?" Yellow looks angrily at Jasper.

"I don't know." Jasper says confidently.

"Nonsense," Yellow enters the room (it's a Homeworld requirement that all living spaces must have at least one room to accommodate a Diamond.) and moves the couch. "She's right here." You almost shit yourself.

"Back off of her!"

"She's mine, I had someone get her for me!"   
Yellow raises her voice. She grabs your wrist. Jasper grabs your other one.

"Get off of her!" Yellow yanks you closer to her.

"Ow!" You say in pain. 

"Shut up, bitch!" Yellow slaps your arm. 

"How DARE you disrespect (y/n) like that?!" Jasper hugs you.

"She's just a human! She doesn't need respect! WE are the superior race! What do you see in a human anyway?!"

"I see someone who cares for me, and loves me no matter what! She has shown me more love than I ever had, she gave me a chance! I LOVE her!" Jasper shows no mercy in disrespecting Yellow. And she loves you. "And you had the NERVE to call her a bitch?! What has she done to you? You're the one that took her from her home, put her on a planet she doesn't even know, and then you ABUSE her?! What kind of shitty Diamond are you?! Pink loved everyone, and hated to see her army shattered! But YOU!" Jasper was fuming.

"I will not tolerate your behavior! I'll shatter you!" Yellow screams. 

"Do it! Shatter me!" Jasper bites back. "But I'll shatter you first!" Yellow drops your arm. She looks a bit scared, but is trying not to show it. What had Jasper done before? You wonder. 

"You know what? You aren't worth my time. (Y/n), come with me." Yellow takes your hand and leads you out the door. Jasper quietly follows. What is she doing? She'll get shattered! Yellow turns around. 

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm with her." Jasper holds your other hand.  
"Just, leave me alone. I'm done. I'm tired of you. I'll be back sometime." Yellow waves you off. You really want to go with her, but you really want to stay with Jasper. 

"Wait!" you say unexpectedly. Yellow turns around and squints at you.

"I'll talk to you later!" You try to make her feel better. She brushes you off and walks away. Jasper closes the door for you. 

"I really want to go with her." You blurt out.

"Why? She's rude and insensitive!"

"I...I like her company. I don't know why. I miss her!" You get angry at yourself.

"You miss her because she took you in when you were scared and alone. That's understandable. But you need to let go of her." Jasper hugs you.

"I need to go back tonight. I can't deal with this guilt. I'm sorry." Jasper looks like she is about to cry. You feel horrible. "I'm gonna see if I can just see her once in a while. Cause I don't wanna be mean to her.  It's complicated." You feel your head get wet. Uh oh. 

"You're so much better than her. She doesn't care about you. She only wants you as a little play toy. I'm the one that cares about you. She's nothing!" Jasper cries. 

"I'll stay with you for a bit. Cause I like you. You make me feel loved." You look up at her. She smiles.

"I appreciate that, (y/n)." Jasper kisses your sorta wet head. You blush.

"Hey, you wanna go to Earth District? My treat, beautiful." Jasper smiles bigger. 

"Earth District sounds awesome! But isn't everything closed by now?"

"It's Homeworld. Everything's always open." Jasper shrugs. You smile. 

"Let me just get my phone." You run upstairs to get it. It was fully charged, but you have no service. Damn. When you get downstairs, you see that Jasper had phased on a plain white tshirt, light blue skinny jeans, and black sneakers.  You were glad she was wearing a bra, because she *ahem* definitely needed it. You also didn't realize how curvaceous she was. Damn.

"You ready?" Jasper puts her hand on your back.  
"Yeah, I just wish I got more clothes."

"I'll get you clothes.  Let's go!" You both walk out of the door.


	8. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What /is/ going on in Jasper's head?

You and Jasper take Homeworld Transit to this "Earth District". Apparently it's an hour away. Homeworld sure is big. You and Jasper take a seat in the back. There are a few other Gems here, but not too many. They were all wearing casual clothes too, some more well dressed than others. 

"Are you excited?" Jasper sounded nervous.  
"Yeah!" You say happily. You wonder if you could get new clothes.   
"Good!" Jasper looks a bit calmer.

*JASPER POV*

You really hope (y/n) will like this trip. She has given so much to you, it's only fair to give her a night of her own. You thought she would leave after you almost killed her, but she's the only one that understands those things. Even you don't understand them, but she had a name for it and everything. She saw through your attacks, and that they don't define you. And she's actually not scared of you.

"Are you excited?" You ask your friend. It's not like you were scared of her, but you got the strangest feeling when you talked to her. It made you feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah!" She smiles at you. You love that cute smile. It makes you feel happy inside. No one else could do that. 

"Good!" You smile, wondering if your smile made her feel the same way. A little nagging thing in your brain was saying that she doesn't. It likes to speak to you sometimes. Likes to talk you out of being happy. You try to shut it up. If you speak to it, that helps a bit. But you couldn't say anything on a bus full of Gems. And (y/n) is sitting next to you. 

"Jasper, I don't love you. I'm sorry." You hear (y/n) say. You look at her in shock. But she was just looking out the window, humming a tune.

"Y-You don't love me?" You ask (y/n). She looks at you in confusion.

"Why would you think that?" She looks at you with a bit of anger and sadness. Uh oh. That wasn't her. It was the voice. You look away. 

"Sorry." You turn away from her in the seat. At least you were almost there. You just want to poof into your gem.

*(Y/N) POV*  
Did Jasper think you didn't love her? You never said that, and truth be told, you love her. You feel hurt that she would think that. You look solemnly out the window until Jasper tells you that this is your stop. You look up at her, she looks sad too. You get a bit angry. You both get off the bus, and you just want to cry. How dare she think that?! You long for Yellow Diamond.

"Hey, beautiful." Jasper tries to lighten up the mood. You try not to snap at her. You want to run away from her. 

"I'm sorry about that, I thought you said that. I'm so sorry." Jasper apologizes profusely. You don't want to hear it. 

"It was me. This voice messes with my head. It imitated you, that's why I thought you said that. It does that a lot. It doesn't want me to be happy." Jasper looks at you sincerely. Well, this changes the game. 

"I understand." Jasper sure was complicated. It made you want to get to know her more. "You're better than that voice. You control yourself, not it. You're strong, Jasp." You smile. She does the same. 

"Thanks baby." Jasper looks happier. You look around this "Earth District". It reminded you of New York City. There were many kinds of shops and restaurants, and lights were everywhere. You realize you forgot to eat your Taco Bell as your stomach growls. 

"You want to eat?" Jasper chuckles. You blush. 

"I'm broke." You say.

"So? Pick whatever you want, it's your night." Jasper reassures you. You pick a dim sum place, as that was one of your favorite types of food. Jasper goes in first and then you. You both sit across from each other at the table. This feels like a date. You look down, not wanting to see the Gem in front of you. Someone comes up to you to take your order. She was short and stocky, with purple skin and white hair up in a ponytail. You look back up.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress says. This was just like back home. Except at home, you didn't have someone that loves you like Jasper does. Or of course, all these gem people. You order a Coke, Jasper doesn't order anything. That's right, she doesn't need to. You want her to try some dumplings tonight. You're sure she'll love them. You touch her leg with your foot. She laughs and blushes. So cute. She does the same thing to you, causing you to laugh as well.

"Hey, aren't you that crazy Jasper that likes to attack Gems for no reason?" Someone sitting next to you that looks just like your waitress says with a mouthful of food. Jasper panics.

"No she's not, she's very nice." You say. 

"Oh, I coulda SWORN that was the one in the Press of Homeworld two weeks back for shattering two Pearls and another Amethyst. Wild story. Wait, are you a /human/?!" She lights up. "I love humans! They can eat without making a digestive system!" The girl shoves dumplings in her mouth. Making a digestive system. Weird. Your waitress arrives with your Coke, and you order an assortment of dumplings. The other girl is talking to her friend. You breathe a sigh of relief. Jasper, on the other hand, doesn't look relieved in the slightest. 

"You alright?" You ask your friend. 

"Can I sit next to you?" Jasper sounds worried.

"Sure, this is a large booth." You slide over to the corner so she can sit down.

"I wanted the corner." Jasper whispers, her voice shaky. 

"No problem." You get up and let her have the corner. There was just enough space for you. 

*JASPER POV*  
You wanted to sit in the corner after that interaction with an Amethyst. She knew. Your chest hurts, you're really hot, and honestly, you just want to go home. But (y/n) was happy, and you don't want to ruin it for her. That wasn't fair. You feel a small head on your arm. You are too anxious to smile. But you like it. You see the waitress put tons of food on your table. Your table was large, and the food filled the whole space up. (Y/n) thanks the waitress, and boy does she look happy. 

"Jasper! Look at this! You should try some!" She says excitedly. You think about how you shattered those Gems a couple weeks ago. You stare at the wall. Everything hurts. 

"If you eat, you'll feel better!" She smiles. You look at her. 

"You know... I was the one that Amethyst was talking about. I shattered those Gems. And there was a reason behind it. I-I thought they were in Rose's army. I'm sorry." You feel a tear threatening to fall. 

"Aw baby, don't do stuff like that. Please. Don't hurt others." She looks worried. "You want a dumpling?" She asks. "Wait, don't you have to make a digestive system? Let me see!" She pops a dumpling in her mouth. Cute. You start to make a digestive system as (y/n) watches eagerly. 

*(Y/N) POV*  
You watch as Jasper makes a digestive system so she can eat with you. Actually, nothing really changed, she just got a bit chunkier. You're not complaining. You pat her tummy. She's cute, but she murders in the midst of her delusions, which isn't cute. Now she has you, and you want to help her. And it seems like she wants help too. 

"Try this one." You give Jasper a shrimp dumpling. It was actually quite tasty. She takes it and stares at it.

"Are you scared?" You say quietly. After a brief pause, Jasper answers you. 

"Not of this." Jasper points at the food. You eat a soup dumpling. 

"It's okay, I understand your anxiety." You hold her hand. She looks like you discovered something. 

"You understand this too?" She asks timidly.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts, I'm hot, I feel like I can't move." Jasper confesses. 

"Take deep breaths. It'll help. I've felt like that too many times." Jasper does as she's told.   
"Good, keep doing that. Now try  
your dumpling!" You smile. She takes a small bite, and swallows it whole.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jasper asks you.

"You're supposed to chew it, silly!" You laugh. Jasper takes another small bite, this time chewing it first. She widens her eyes and looks at you. You giggle at how cute she is.   
"You like it?" You ask.

"Yeah. I do." Jasper reaches for another dumpling while putting the rest of the other one in her mouth. You continue eating as well.   
*******  
After eating, you walked over to a clothing store and pick out a few outfits, because Jasper practically made you do so. Now you're on the bus back to Jasper's place, snuggled into her shoulder. She looks at you lovingly and kisses you on the head.


	9. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worst.

You and Jasper just get home. She's carrying you bridal style, before setting you down on the bed. You open your eyes. You see Jasper looking at you.

"Hey, you fell asleep. I think that's what you humans call it? Yeah. Sleep." She sits on the bed next to you.

"You're so cute." You say half asleep.  

"Thank you. I actually have to get to work. Gems don't need to sleep. I'll be back when the sun comes up. I-I love you." Jasper blushes. Well that woke you up a bit. 

"I love you too..." You say quietly. Jasper leaves and you quickly fall back to sleep. 

You wake up somewhere entirely different. The bed was much bigger. You grunt and put a pillow over your head. Then you're back asleep again. 

It's around 11 am, you assume. You're in the same bed as before. This time, you sit up and look around. /Yellow's/ room. Shit. Where's Jasper? You get out of the bed as fast as you can. You run down the hall way into the great room. You see her in a corner. You sprint over to her only to realize... This wasn't your Jasper. This one has her gem on her upper arm. Shit. You walk away before she sees you. You're tempted to run away, but you don't. You don't want to get killed. Your mind goes to Jasper fighting Yellow yesterday. She almost gotten killed then, but she fought anyway. Because she loves you. You go over to the door, wondering where Yellow is.

"Is my (y/n) trying to leave already?" Well, at least you don't have to wonder anymore. You turn around to see your mistress staring right at you.

"Where's my Jasper? And why am I here?"

"Jasper's somewhere niiiice and safe." Yellow grins evilly. You start to get anxious. 

"I need to know where she is! Or I'll run away again!"

"I know you won't leave me, the doors are all locked." Yellow takes your hand and leads you to her office. A large dog looking creature goes up to the doorway. It didn't have eyes, just horns. It had long white hair, like Jasper.

"Oh, your Jasper escaped. I'll put her back." Yellow says calmly.  Wait. /Your/ Jasper? How did she turn into a monster?!

"What did you do to her?!" You cry and look at the dog monster. It looks happy when you look at it.

"Oh, just little corruption never hurt anyone." Yellow laughs. "I'm afraid there's no cure for it. Sucks." Yellow stands up and takes "Jasper" out of the room. Soon after, you run to the bedroom and burst into tears. You can't believe she did this! Your Jasper! You sob into the bed for what seemed like ages. You wonder where Yellow's vodka is. You look under the bed and boom, there it was. You know Yellow is watching your every move, so you work quickly. You rip open the cap and chug down the bottle, not caring about anything anymore. It burns, but it's so much duller than the pain of seeing Jasper hurt. You surprisingly finish the bottle. And you didn't throw up. You go get another one, but not before you vomit on the floor. You guess you spoke too soon. You still reach for the other bottle and start to drink that. You feel dizzy. You pass out, spilling alcohol on the bed.  
When you come to, its still morning. Yellow is in the room with her arms crossed. 

"(Y/n)! How dare you go through my precious vodka? And then you sleep for three days?!" Yellow screams at you. So this is what she's worried about? Not your well being, but how you slept for three days and stole her alcohol? Well that's understandable, but you feel like she doesn't care about you as much as you thought she did. You feel betrayed. 

"Do you even care about me? You don't want me around anyone but you, and you torture the one I care about the most? You don't care for me, you just want to use me!" You shamelessly sob into the pillow.

"(Y/n), don't disrespect me! I did a lot for you!"

"You took me prisoner off of my planet, you made me think I had any sort of affection towards you, then I find someone I ACTUALLY have affection towards, and you corrupt her! Jasper was right about you! She isn't the evil one, YOU are!" 

"It's for your safety!"

"She loved me, mistress." You say quietly. "She cared for me more than you ever have. Let me and Jasper leave.  Please." You beg. Yellow just stares at you.

"She's useless now. And quite frankly, so are you. You're wasting my time. If you leave, don't come back. I don't need you anymore." Yellow looks away. You leave to find Jasper. She barks happily, as a dog would. You have an idea. 

"Hey, can I ride on you?" You smile. Jasper nods. You go outside and she bows her head so you can get on. You ride around looking for Peridot. After a minute you see her.

"Peri! Up here! You call out. She turns around and looks positively terrified. 

(Y/N)?! What is THAT?!" Peridot points at Jasper. You hop off of her. 

"I need your help! This is Jasper. Yellow corrupted her. And now she's like this. I need to know how I can help her." You say panicked. 

"Well, on Homeworld, there is no cure for corruption, I'm afraid. But, on Earth, there's a boy called Steven who can partially heal her. Ships to Earth are very expensive, (y/n)." Peridot leans in.   
"Also, he's kiiinda Rose Quartz. Be careful." Peridot whispers. 

"Rose Quartz? Jasper will never listen to him.  She hates her." You whisper back.

"That means you either have to go yourself, or hide Jasper. Humans don't like corrupted Gems. Also, the Crystal Gems, the gems that rebelled against Homeworld, hate her. Steven is nice. I warned you!" Peridot leans back. 

"I gotta go asap." You walk to Jasper's place with Peridot. You get in the door first. You see a note on the counter. You take it and put it in your pocket. It's a bit of a struggle to get her in the doorway.

"Now, a round trip to Earth is about 2,000 Homeuros. I have about 100 I can give you at my place. Since Jasper is so high up on the caste, she will have more." Peridot looks through a drawer.

"Oh my stars! There's 10,000 just in this compartment!"

"But wait, I need Earth currency too. I need somewhere to stay and to eat." You worry. "And what about Jasper?"

"Stop worrying! There's a convertor at the ship port. And I will contact the Crystal Clods about your predicament." Clods? You giggle.

"Can I talk to them too?" You ask. Jasper lays in a corner.

"Sure. I'll book your flight for tomorrow, and we can contact them now."

"You're a lifesaver, Peri." You hug her. 

"Thanks. Why do you like her so much anyway? She's... Not right." Peridot looks at Jasper laying next to you.

"She's really sweet. Trust me." You pat her fluffy mane. 

"You, come with me. Leave Jasper here. We're going to contact the Clods." You and Peridot go to Jasper's room.


	10. 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a very special group.

Peridot presses a button on her communication box and out comes a screen. She says some mumbo jumbo, and three Gems appear. 

"Peridot!" The tall purplish one says. She doesn't look too happy.

"Why on Earth would you contact us? And you have a human?!" The skinny white one says. You notice she has a gem on her forehead. Like Peridot. And Pearl.

"Look guys, this is (y/n)," Peridot motions to you. You wave. What looked like an Amethyst waved back.

"Hey (y/n)!" The Amethyst yells. You smile.

"Anyway, she needs your help. She's on Homeworld because of Yellow Diamond's orders, but that's a whole different story. Jasper is corrupted, and I had said that the Steven can save her." Peridot looks away. The three on screen gasp. 

"Jasper?! She got corrupted?!" The slender one says. She looks at you. "And why should we heal her?"

"Pearl. We need to heal her. (Y/n) is counting on us to help her... Friend."

"But Garnet! She's terrible! She wants nothing more than to shatter us and take revenge!" Pearl goes on a tangent.

"Who's this? Hey, it's a human!" A little boy smiles.

"This is Steven." Garnet smiles. "He will help you." You smile at him. 

"Hi Steven!"

"When did Jasper get corrupted?" Garnet says calmly. Steven gets wide eyed. 

"Well, a couple hours ago. Yellow Diamond corrupted her. She doesn't like her. See, she took me off Earth and used me. Physically and emotionally. And I got to know Jasper, and I really like her. Really... Like her. Yellow didn't like this, so she corrupted Jasper and apparently had no more use for me. I know she's evil, but..."

"I understand." Garnet cuts you off. She's smiling.

"Garnet knows all about love, trust me!" Amethyst butts in.

"And she has future vision!" Steven says. That's pretty neat. 

"So can you make her better?" You ask hopefully.

"Yes. It won't be easy, but it will work. She will have scarring, however. Just remember that." Garnet says seriously. 

"Thank you guys so much, you don't know how much she means to me." You blush a bit and look away. 

"I don't understand how she could mean anything to you!" Pearl rants. Garnet quickly stops her. 

"We will see you in Beach City tomorrow afternoon. Since you are on Homeworld, you will need to take the next flight. We will give you food and a place to sleep. Can't wait to see you!" Garnet smiles. 

"Bye!" The rest say in unison. The screen disappears. You feel better. 

"You heard them. Get Jasper and take the next flight. I just remembered that they land in a remote location. I'll come with you to the gate. And might as well tell Jasper. That won't be fun..." Peridot looks genuinely worried. You both get to the living room where Jasper is in the corner. She looks miserable. You pet her hair. You know she's in there somewhere. 

"Pack your stuff, we have to leave now." Peridot means business. Jasper looks confused. You get your big bag of clothes Jasper got you. You smile. You can't wait for her to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short


	11. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Earth!

You and Peridot are on Jasper's back, going to the airport. You are excited that someone can help your you-hope-to-be girlfriend. She means a lot to you, just like you said to the Crystal Gems earlier. You wonder how Garnet understood you. You grab Peridot's arm as she loses her balance. 

You arrive at the airport. You pay for two tickets and then you are off to the baggage check. That goes by rather smoothly, you only got two dirty looks. Jasper is rather calm. Almost sullen. You curse Yellow for making her like this. 

"So this is goodbye," Peridot hugs you. "I'll see you whenever." Peridot looks like she's gonna miss you. Awww. You hug her again.

"I kinda wanna stay on Earth, I'll video chat you if that happens." You smile, trying to make her feel better. 

"Thanks (y/n). Safe travels." She leaves quickly. You hope she's okay. You and Jasper go to the gate, ready to board the ship.

"Hey, guess what? We're going to Earth to make you better!" You whisper. Jasper looks at you.   
"Yeah, this boy named Steven will help you. That's what Peridot said." Wait. You weren't supposed to mention Steven! Jasper growls at you, ticked off.

"I know, I know, but this is going to make you normal! He won't hurt you." Jasper shakes her head.

"Ship to Earth, boarding now." That was quick.

"Come on, we gotta do this." Jasper doesn't follow you. You grab what you can of her leg and she soon submits to you. You go to the back where there is the most room. Also, so no one will bother you. You fumble in your pocket for your phone, but you instead take out your note.   
"Welcome to Homeworld Spaceline. It will be exactly 21 hours to Earth. We will be ready for takeoff in five minutes." Someone says over the intercom. Jasper is laying down next to you. You pat her hair. You open the folded up note. 

"Hey (y/n), if you're reading this, I'm at work. When I get back, we'll get something to eat. If something happens to me, well, who really cares anyway. It was for the best. But I'll see you later beautiful.   
\- Jasper."

You want to cry. Jasper must have wrote this before she got corrupted. While you were sleeping. You kick yourself for not being up longer. 

"Jasper, I love you." You say to her.  She puts her head on your lap. She looks sad. You pet her to make her feel better. You know she's in there. Somewhere. 

The rest of the flight is uneventful. You fell asleep off and on, to try to get rid of just how hungry you were. But here you are at Earth! Your home! Your tiredness immediately goes away. Jasper, however, is not as excited. It takes a very long time to coax her out of the ship, and get your bag, with quite a few disapproving looks from the attendants. But, she gets off, and is very grumpy. You get off, and see that you're at a beach. A large, empty beach. But the Crystal Gems are nowhere in sight. You get worried. The ship just left, and no one is around. Wait, you see someone walking up to you. It's Garnet!

"(Y/n), we've been expecting you." You smile.

"Hey!" You say warmly. Jasper growls.

"Shh, she's nice." You whisper. Jasper shakes her head. 

"Steven is a little ways away with his father. Amethyst and Pearl should be here... Shortly." Garnet smiles back.

"But, we will need to poof Jasper. She's too much of a threat as she is now." Jasper barks angrily. Wait, like Peridot?

"You're going to hurt her?" You say, upset.

"I wouldn't say that. It's more like putting her to sleep. She'll come back, don't worry." Just then you see a large lavender skinned figure. She looks like she's ready to fight. She has the same gems as Amethyst and Pearl.

"This shouldn't take too long. Stay back. Far." Garnet orders. The new Gem waves at you. You wave back and run pretty far away.   
You watch as Garnet and the new Gem fight Jasper. She's a pretty formidable target, but they take her down in five minutes, leaving just her gemstone. You run over to them. The new Gem splits up into Amethyst and Pearl. How did they do that?

"(Y/n)!" Amethyst smiles. 

"Nice to meet you!" Pearl says. 

You look at them in shock.   
"That, was fusion." Garnet gives you Jasper's gemstone. It has some weight, and has perfect sharp lines. 

"That was cool!" You say excitedly. 

"There's no time to waste. We got to get back to the temple." You three follow Garnet to an old beat up van. Steven and who you think is his dad are waiting. 

"Hey (y/n)!" Steven smiles and waves. 

"Hey, I'm Greg Universe. And I know you know Steven." Greg shakes your hand. You all get into the van and Greg drives you to the temple. It has some sort of ancient figure statue with a house below. Interesting. You get out of the car and look around.

"Welcome to the temple!" Steven says happily. You smile then look at Jasper. You go inside and sit on the couch. 

"(Y/n), give Steven Jasper and he will try to heal her." Garnet tells you. You give him the gemstone. Then he... Spits on her? You feel disgusted.  
"His saliva has healing powers. Just like Rose Quartz." Pearl smiles and blushes a little.  
Steven rubs his "healing spit" over Jasper, then puts her on a table as he washes his hands. The gemstone starts to glow white, just like Peridot's did the first time. Garnet grabs your wrist. 

"Get out!" She yells. 

"I want to see her!" you say upset. She ignores you and you go to the front beach.


	12. Chapter 12

You start to feel a little anxious. Why did Garnet push you away like that? Greg, Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl look absolutely terrified. Garnet is trying to stay calm, but phases on large red gauntlets. Finally, Jasper shows up. Her left arm has the same green and pink marks that littered her during corruption. You smile at your friend. She can't see you, since Garnet is covering you. She's wearing a slightly different colored outfit, this time she has maroon pants with a black tank top. 

"ROSE!" Jasper screams. Greg runs to his van with Steven.

"Jasper!" You scream back. She has that same wild eyed expression that she had during her flashback. She glances over at you, then back at Steven. She jumps over the balcony and towards the van. The three Gems hold hands and turn into a massive monster looking Gem. You run to a safe distance. 

"Leave!" the large Gem says to Steven and Greg as she grabs Jasper's wrist and throws her to the side. You run to help.

"Jasper!" You try to give her a hug, but she pushes you away. 

"You SAVED me?! Why?!" She phases her helmet on. She looks livid. You back away. The large Gem splits apart and the three run to your aid. You hug Amethyst. 

"What do you want?! Especially you, you worthless fusion!"

"(Y/n) brought you to Earth to heal you from corruption." Garnet stays surprisingly calm.  
Jasper looks ready to fight. 

"Jasper, please! They're nice! They helped you!" You cry.

"It was their army that ruined my planet! My colony! My DIAMOND!" Jasper kicks Amethyst. "I was made here too! I sacrificed everything I had to this shitty planet! And I lost everything I had!" Jasper sounds more sad than angry.

"Rose did it to protect Earth! And look, you have (y/n). She loves and cares for you just the same! You need to move on!" Garnet tries to reason with Jasper. Jasper runs away to hide somewhere. 

"Stay here. I have an idea." You follow your friend. You find her behind a rock. You sit with her and hold her tightly. Jasper just sobs and holds you like a baby. You feel horrible about what happened to her. 

"Jasper, I love you." You whisper. 

"I just want to be shattered. Please. Please!" Jasper cries some more. You latch on to her shirt.   
"That's not the answer. If you can't live for yourself, live for me. I want you here."

"I don't want to be on this planet. I want to go home. I want us to go home."

"But Earth is my home. Yours, too. I know you hate it, but this is our home." You try to reason with her.

"Can you just... Leave me alone?" Jasper says angrily. You nod and run to the others. You find them in the same spot as before.

"You're alive!" Amethyst hugs you.

"She just wants to be left alone. That's what she told me."

"I didn't want to tell you this, but Jasper... She's not who you think she is. I know you love her, and I understand, but she's very dangerous. She only wants things for herself, and she'll do anything to get it. Anything." Garnet says. Pearl looks sad. 

"I know, she tried to kill me already. But what if the thing she so desperately wants is for someone to love her? Do you understand?" You ask.  
"I'm made of love. But be careful. She could kill you in an instant." Garnet says.   
"Yeah, she's a fusion!" Amethyst smiles.  
"Don't leave her alone. Go back." Garnet tells you.

"I don't know, she was pretty angry." You look   
down.

"Exactly. If she's alone, she's a lot less stable. Go see her. We'll be right behind you to help if needed." Garnet smiles. You nod and go back up to her. You see her banging her head against a tree, screaming expletives. The tree breaks and almost falls on you.

"(Y/n)?!" Jasper looks at you. "What did I tell you?"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself." You say seriously.

"You're just a stupid little human! You can't order me around!" Jasper yells. You start to feel dizzy due to lack of food and water. You need to sit down. But you don't.   
"I may be just a human, but I care about you! You're really important to me." You fall down. Jasper runs over to you and picks you up.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Jasper looks scared.

"I need... Food and water. Humans need that... Three times a day. I haven't had any for three days." You loll your head back into Jasper's arm.  
"Is she alright?" Garnet comes to your aid.   
"She said she needs food and water and that humans need that three times a day." You hear Jasper say.

"There's no time. Get her to the temple before she passes out." They all run to the temple and Pearl grabs a bottle of water for you. You take it and practically chug it down. You instantly start to feel better. Jasper lights up.

"Wow, that worked!" Jasper smiles at you. 

"Thank you!" You say as you finish the bottle.

"Oh, anytime, I'll get you another one." Pearl gets another water botle from the fridge and gives it to you. You thank her and take a swig from it. You cuddle into Jasper. The ground starts to shake. Greg and Steven rush in.

"There's some evil lady outside and she says she wants (y/n)!" Greg is out of breath. You look over at him. Will she ever leave you alone? You jump off of Jasper and look out the window. Just as you thought. 

"Yellow's out there. She wants me back after I went against her to be with Jasper." You say panicked. 

"Yellow?" Pearl looks out the window. "Oh my stars! Yellow Diamond and her Pearl are out there!"

"What do we do?!" Amethyst looks out the window. You gulp.

"(Y/n), Steven, Greg, stay back. Jasper, if we need you, we'll get you. But stay here. She's much too powerful. And we don't want you getting corrupted again." Garnet says. The trio run out to face their adversary.


	13. 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be nice Jasper.

"Hey, you want to play Steven Tag? (Y/n), you can dress up like me. Jasper, you have to shapeshift into me!" Steven smiles. 

"I wanna play! I'm just still a little sick." You perk up.

"Fuck off, Rose." Jasper turns away. Steven grimaces at Jasper's choice of words. 

"No, this is Steven, not Rose, and he wants you to play Steven Tag with him. It'll be fun." You tell her.

"Yeah!" Steven says. Jasper says nothing.  She phases on that helmet and turns to Steven.

"What are you doing love?" You say, scared. You use the pet name in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Something I should've done 5,000 years ago." Jasper sounds eerily calm. Steven is absolutely terrified. She picks him up by the end of his shirt. You notice he has a pink gem for a bellybutton. Could it be...?

"Put him down! He saved you!" You hold on to her arm. "He's not Rose Quartz!" You sound shaky.  
"(Y/n), grab my leg!" Steven says hurriedly. You do as he says, and then, you don't know what happens. It's hard to explain. But now you had long brown hair, a purple shirt, and jean shorts with flip flops. And you were taller than Jasper! She lets go of you... and Steven? She backs up, but doesn't look scared. In fact, she looks angrier.

"Fusion?! That's your tactic Rose?! You're gonna fuse with a human to try and defeat me?!" Jasper yells.

"You're gonna hurt me Jasper?" You say. "After you told me you loved me? After everything you trusted me with? And you're gonna hurt an innocent boy who is forced into the role of his mother?!" "I'm not Rose!" Steven says. You jump kick her, but that only pushes her back several feet.

"Give up Jasper!" You both say in a combined voice. Jasper is silent. Garnet rushes in.

"She's gone. For no-" She looks at you and Steven and smiles. The other two run in and look shocked. Garnet goes up and hugs you. You blush nervously and smile. 

"Wow, it's Stev(y/n)!" Amethyst sounds excited. Garnet lets go and you two split up. You look mortified. Garnet just laughs.

"We fused (y/n)!" Steven says happily. You look at him wide eyed. 

"Steven really trusts you. Fusion is all about love and trust."

"Can I do that with everyone?" You ask.

"Just Steven, since he's half human. You wouldn't want to fuse with Jasper anyway." Garnet says. Wait, how did she know? You look over at her. She's standing a little bit away, absolutely seething. You wave. She turns her back at you.

"Don't interact with her right now. She's dangerous."

"I'm so sorry she's like this. I didn't know. Trust me, she's very friendly. But you got to dig deep to find that." You look at Garnet sadly.

"I've never seen her nice!" Amethyst pipes up.   
"She's a good fit for (y/n). It's going to be hard, but it will work. Trust me." Garnet smiles and her glasses shine blue.

"Let's go get pizza!" Amethyst yells. You smile. Pizza sounds great right now. You look at Jasper, who's storming up to your group. 

"Hey, you wanna get pizza?" You smile nervously. Jasper glares at you. 

"Stay here. We'll be back." Garnet looks at her and you are out the door. You want Jasper to come. But Garnet knows more than you do. You can respect that.

After eating one and a half pizzas, you're satisfied. Amethyst ate three! Steven had three slices, and Pearl didn't eat. You go back to the temple to find Jasper. You find just her gemstone, almost completely split in half.  
"Guys!" You start to panic. They run over to you and see what you found.

"She's almost shattered." Garnet says seriously.  
"How? There's no enemies in sight." Pearl wonders. Then it hits you.

"Yes there is. She probably tried to shatter herself. She hates everything she is. With Rose and Pink Diamond, she still talks about them. She misses them.  That really affected her." You look at the gemstone. The group is silent.

"I didn't know she felt that way..." Pearl says sadly.

"She shouldn't feel that way! She's the one that came out perfect! The perfect quartz soldier shouldn't try to end her life!" Amethyst yells. Perfect? You don't know about that. Pearl hugs her friend. 

"Everyone has something. (Y/n), you need to get back to Homeworld for Jasper. I'll give you this." Garnet fetches you a jar of some water. "These are Rose's tears. When she's hurt, put her in this jar for a few seconds. She will be just fine after that. However, it won't work if she's  shattered." Garnet explains. You smile and thank her.  
"Don't heal her now. We don't feel like dealing with her." You understand.

"It was great meeting you. Thank you so much for healing Jasper." You smile at Steven. "She's a handful, but she can be the sweetest thing you ever seen." You blush. Garnet nods in understanding.

"Hope to see you again (y/n)!" Steven waves. They all say goodbye in unison, and you get the bags you didn't need, and start the walk to the ship boarding station.


	14. 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper!

You get to the boarding station with Jasper in your hand. You're worried you'll break her. You don't know when you should heal her. You want to now, but your gut says to wait till you get back to Homeworld. You look at your friend. She has a big split down the middle, it's obvious she attempted to kill herself. You hold back tears as you board the ship. You just wish that Jasper would be truly happy with herself. You wish that she would see herself like you see her. Strong, loving, beautiful... The list goes on. She's worth every ounce of love and happiness on every planet. You wish she'd see that.

The flight drags on, you whisper sweet nothings to Jasper the whole way. You wonder if she can hear you. You can't wait to see her better and happy. She deserves it. You hold her for the rest of the flight.

When you get to the airport, you realize you have no idea where Jasper's place is.

"(Y/n)! Over here!" Someone yells. Is that... Peridot? Did she wait for you this whole time? You walk up to her.

"Hey, did you wait for me this whole time?" You ask.

"Eh, it's only two days. That's like, two hours for a Gem. How was Earth? And where's Jasper?" Peridot looks around.

"Earth was good. The Crystal Gems are really nice. Jasper is here. She got hurt." You show Peridot Jasper's cracked gemstone.

"She'll never be okay after that."

"Garnet gave me a bottle of tears from Rose that will heal her." You show Peridot the bottle.

"Hmmm. I'm actually surprised that you're this dedicated to Jasper. Her last girlfriend... Wasn't the best." Peridot walks with you en route to Jasper's place.

"Last girlfriend?" You are curious.

"Yup. An Amethyst. She realized how weak Jasper was and took full advantage of her. Stole her money, her possessions, basically ruined her life. So you have to prove to her that you're not like her. Jasper basically latched on to you. Don't you dare hurt her." Peridot says seriously. 

"I won't hurt her. I just want the best for her. I want her to be happy." You silently curse whoever hurt Jasper.

After a few minutes, you're alone with Jasper in her room. You unpack your bag and take out the bottle of Rose's tears. You put Jasper's gemstone in as Garnet told you to, and her gemstone now looks like it has never been damaged. You are quite in shock. It begins to glow and shake a bit, you close the bottle and watch in anticipation. The form of Jasper materializes around it, and soon she appears. She's wearing the same outfit as before, and her arm looks the same, but she has knee high boots on. Quite frankly, she looks hot.

"Jasper!" You run up to hug her as if you're a child. Jasper looks horrified. She doesn't hug you back.

"(Y/n), you weren't supposed to bring me back. You shouldn't have." 

"You look beautiful." You kiss her. You're trying to boost her confidence.

"(Y/n) please, this wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't meant to live. Stop trying!" Jasper is visibly upset.

"Jasp, you are a wonderful rock alien." You smile. That gets a laugh from her.  
"Thank you, adorable organic compound. I just can't stay upset when I'm with you, can I?" Jasper lifts you up and pecks you on the cheek. You smile.

"Hey, before we do anything, can we get food? I'm starving."

"Sure beautiful. I'll get something delivered, I would take you out, but I have to be at work in an hour." Jasper grabs her communication box of sorts.

"Mm, stay here. We could eat pizza and make out." You smile.

"I need to fund your eating habits." Jasper has a smirk on her face. 

"I love you, (y/n)." Jasper says sincerely.

"I love you too. And I understand that you have work, but just consider eating pizza and making out." 

"I'll order you pizza and water, so you don't die, and when I get back in about 12 hours, we will order food and make out." Jasper orders you one large cheese pizza and two bottles of water. You smile at your friend. Or at least, friend for now.

"Oh, where do you work at?" You ask.

"I'm a leader for basic military training. I boss new soldiers around for a living." Jasper sits next to you with her arm around you.

"Sounds interesting." You cuddle into her side. "But you know what's more interesting? Staying with me." You look up at her.

"I'm off the next day, you'll have as much of me as you could ever want. Actually, in 12 hours. I have to get going." Jasper gets up and changes her scarred arm so that it looks like her regular one.

"Hey, your arm is cute. Don't be ashamed of it. I like it. Gives you personality."

"It's ugly, and I could get fired if I'm not the perfect soldier everyone thinks I am." Jasper puts a hat on and kisses you on the forehead before she leaves.

"Money's on the table. I love you. Be good." Jasper opens the door.

"I love you too!" You say, then she's gone.


	15. End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge hunk o' porn. Tread with caution.

The pizza just arrived, and you dig into it like you've never eaten before. But you do wonder why there's Earth food on a planet whose inhabitants don't need to eat. You scarf down four slices before falling asleep on the couch.  
When you wake up, you're still on the couch with the pizza next to you. You check your phone, you must have slept for a couple hours. It's dark outside, and Jasper's not home. You go to Jasper's room to continue your slumber. You jump on the bed, but something pokes you. It feels like a long soda can, probably a full one. You take it out to move it and... That's not a soda can. What you pull out instead is a massive... Vibrator? Oh god. You blush knowing where it's been. At least it's clean. But you can't stop thinking about Jasper fucking herself with the toy. You don't have the cleanest of dreams in your second nap.

You wake up again, and its 1 am. You groan.

"I'm home!" You hear Jasper yell from the living room. You groggily get up and walk over.

"There you are." Jasper picks you up and hugs you. "Were you sleeping?" Jasper kisses you. You nod. "I can tell. You're all tired." Jasper smiles.

"Well you're too active. It's 1 am." You yawn. Jasper giggles. Cute.

"I'm going to take a shower to clean off. You be good." Jasper puts you on the couch and goes to the bathroom to clean up. You think about joining her, but you don't know how she would feel about that. You just fantasize about her instead.  
It's a very brief shower, and when Jasper comes out, she's in a fluffy white bathrobe. She sits next to you and pulls you close. You try not to drool.

"Hey." Jasper's smirking, and she has full on bedroom eyes. You blush.

"Hey. You look nice." You do a once over on her body. Large and muscular, but also womanly. You enjoy the sight.

"Like what you see?" Jasper strokes your thigh.

"Yeah I do. I could look at you for hours." You cuddle up closer to her. She starts to unravel the strip of towel that's keeping her robe together.

"You want this?" Jasper lowers her voice. "Want to have some fun?" She teasingly opens her bathrobe, only exposing some of her stomach.

"Yes, please,  I've been wanting this for so long." You sit up to look at Jasper better.

"Me too..." Jasper moves so that she's on top of you. The bathrobe falls open in the front, showing her body. You stare. Jasper just laughs and kisses you. It's slow and heartfelt. She pulls you up so that you're kneeling on her thighs. She takes your weight like it's nothing.

"Here, let me do this." Jasper feels up your side, pushing your shirt up as she does so. Her hands feel strong from all the millenia of fighting she's done. You moan softly. Her thumbs stop at your nipples, rubbing them lightly.

"Jasper..." You breathe. Jasper licks up your neck. She lightly nips it, making you yelp. You move so you're sitting on her. Jasper takes her bathrobe off. She's beautiful, her large bouncy tits right in your face. You press your face into them. Jasper picks you up with one hand and takes you to her room while you play with her breasts. She sets you on the bed while she looks for something. Her ass is in the air, exposing her hot, swollen pussy. It looks absolutely delicious. Jasper wouldn't mind if you have a taste, right? You get up and get behind her.

"Ugh, I can't find it!" Jasper groans. You say nothing, you just lick a hot stripe up her huge pussy. She gasps and looks at you. You smirk and kiss her clit.  
"Why didn't you tell me you wanted that?" Jasper gets up.

"Sit on my face." You say bluntly.

"I'd crush you!"

"If I die from you sitting on my face, then that's how I go." You laugh and try to get her to sit on you.

"Get on the bed then." Jasper smiles at you.

"Wait, remember when you said that this is like some depraved thing here and you get ridiculed if you do it?" You ask.

"I just said that so you'd leave me alone. But you didn't, and I'm glad." Jasper gets on you and lowers herself on your head, but doesn't put all her weight on you. You try to pull her all the way down to no avail. So you just lift up your head and start licking her. Slowly, to get her to grind on you. You lick around her pussy before slowly teasing her clit.

"Mm, (y/n), can you stop teasing?" Jasper practically begs.

"I said sit." You move to look at her.

"Okay, you sure? I'm not small..."

"Sit." You say, then you get back under her. Jasper does as she's told, and boy is she heavy. But you keep licking her dripping cunt, slamming your tongue inside. You hear a moan from above you. You lick her hard and fast, enjoying the moans that Jasper is pouring out of her mouth.

"Please... Nnngh, keep going!" Jasper breathes. You suck harder on her massive clit as she's dripping on your face. You can't get enough of it. Neither can Jasper, you assume, as she's grinding on your face begging you to make her cum. You tap her thigh to make her get off of you. She whines at the loss of sensation. You take in some deep breaths.

"I need a breather." You kiss her on the cheek.

"Hurry..." Jasper begs like she's in heat. "I'm aching for a release!"

"Slut." You say, not sure how she would react to that. Jasper moans in response.

"I knew you'd like that." You smirk. "Keep your legs open and your hands behind your back. I would tie them up, but I don't have any rope." Jasper reaches under her bed and gives you some. Genius. You tie the thick rope around her wrists. Now Jasper becomes completely submissive. You think you like it.  
"I don't want you to cum before I do. I want you to eat me out, like you really mean it."

"Yes ma'am." Jasper obeys. You quickly take your pants off and put your left leg up on her shoulder. Quite frankly, it's hot, wet, and fast, and you won't last very long. She's lapping you up like she's never eaten before, and- ohhh, she just thrusted her huge tongue inside of you. You cry out and push yourself closer to her face, grinding on her mouth.

"Mmm, yes, eat it all baby... I'm close! Almost there..." You're pushing yourself onto her while she rubs your G-spot with her tongue. You moan and feel your wetness shoot into Jasper's mouth. Jasper licks you dry, and you get off of her, falling onto the bed.

"I was that good, huh?" Jasper smiles. 

"Don't flatter yourself." You say with a smirk. You untie the rope.  
"So now I have to give your slutty ass a reward?" You pinch one of her big nipples. Jasper moans softly.

"Please, I need a reward, I need it!" Jasper moans again. You snicker at her desperation.

"Hands and knees. Now." You say sternly. Jasper does it obediently. There's enough room for you to go under her breasts to tease her there. You squeeze one, and then massage both of them. They're soft, surprisingly so for someone as muscular as she is. You massage her body for a bit until you finally get behind her. You take your finger and rub her inner folds. Jasper grunts.

"Please, please..." Jasper begs.

"Since when does the slut make the rules? I like you like this, so needy and desperate. Looks good on you." You smile. Jasper moans and leans back like she's going to sit on you. You push her back and give her a spank. She yelps and you could swear you saw her get wetter. 

"Bad girl. But, I suppose you have to get that reward now..." You smile. You put all five fingers inside of her, since her pussy is so large. It takes no effort at all.

"I... I need more..." Jasper says in front of you. But this is your whole hand! You have an idea. You curl your fingers so that you make a fist, and start to thrust. Jasper moans in appreciation. You get a good rhythm going, and then you suck her clit.

"(Y/n)... I won't last long!" Jasper says breathily. "Harder, faster, anything!" You oblige and start pounding your fist into her while sucking her clit with increased force. Jasper is making all types of sexy moans, and you relish in them.  
"Cum now." You say, and it's like a switch went off. Jasper starts screaming as her juices get all over your arm and the bed. You slow down and take your hand out. Jasper immediately turns around and licks your arm clean. You smile at her.

"Holy shit, that was amazing. I'm sorry if I got carried away, but wow." You pant.  
"I loved it. It was just as great for me, I love it when the other person takes control of me sometimes. But I like to be in control when I've had a rough day at work." Jasper finishes licking you, and you both stand up so she can get the sheet off the bed. Then she picks you up and takes you to the couch. She holds you close, kissing you on the forehead.

 

"I'm glad to hear that. You're so beautiful, by the way." Jasper looks at her arm.

"Yes, your arm is beautiful too." You smile. Jasper frowns. "I know, you hate it. But I love it because it's a part of you, and I love you so, so much." You kiss her on the lips. Jasper eases up a bit and hugs you tightly.

"I love you too, (y/n). I just can't express how much I adore you. You're great." She smiles at you. You smile back, looking at her with tired eyes.

((END OF STORY!!!!! STAY TUNED FOR A SEQUEL STARRING YOU AND JASPER!!!))


End file.
